


Heartbeat

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The Doctor confronts the Master in the quarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER for The End Of Time, Part 1
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

The night was a thick, dark mass, hanging over the barren quarry. It entered the Doctor’s lungs like an insidious smoke that flooded his every pore. It was suffocating him.

“Doctor.”

He stepped forward.

“Doctor…” The whisper of his name was soft, and light. It flew on the breeze like a feather, yet it penetrated him like a knife. He stopped.

Before him, a dark figure of a man drenched in moonlight watched him, with voracious eyes.

“Come out from the shadows,” The whisper came again, “I want to see you.” A deep, yearning sigh. “ _My Doctor_.”

The Doctor felt a sigh ready to escape his own chest.

_That man is dead. He is dead to me._

But his hearts wouldn’t let him forget so easily.

He stepped forward once again, out form the shadow cast from the deep mouth of the quarry. And he didn’t speak, for he knew his hearts would urge him, _plead_ him to say things that were far, far too dangerous.

“My.. Doctor..,” the Master repeated, and approached him greedily. “I’m.. so hungry!” He jumped upon the Doctor, savage like a wolf, his hands grasping at the Doctor’s back, and his lips and teeth tracing the Doctor’s collar bone, neck and jaw.

The Doctor forced him off with his hands. “ _Don’t_ ,” he spat.

“I feel like an _animal_ , Doctor!” The Master exclaimed, “I _am_ an animal.. I am full to the brim with base human instinct. I crave _everything_ and _anything_! I..,” he slid rough fingers over the Doctor’s neck, “.. hunger for _you_.”

And he imprisoned the Doctor’s lips in a rough kiss, that seemed to drain the Doctor of all hope. These lips, this kiss he knew so well. But there was nothing of the Master that he loved in it at all.

“Love me, Doctor,” the whisper again, only this time so full of urgency, “I _need you_.”

But the Doctor had forced himself past surrender. He pushed the Master away once more, causing him to fall to the ground. As his hearts pumped louder and louder in his ears, he turned on his heel, and ran, and ran, and ran.


End file.
